YYH Island
by bloodgirl8
Summary: 7 YYH characters go on a Three Hour Tour on a tiny ship. This has a "Gilligan's Island" setting. Read to find out who the 7 castaways are! Torture time on a desert island! Please R & R!
1. The Three Hour Tour

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANYTHING ELSE!

A/N: I got this idea after watching "The Real Gilligan's Island." This fic is completely AU. I hope you like it, and please read & review! Enjoy!

* * *

**YYH Island**

Chapter 1: The Three Hour Tour

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, also known as the first weekend of summer for the YYH gang. Keiko had just won seven tickets for a three hour tour on a small boat. She had to be the seventh caller and answer some question on the radio to win a random prize. It turned out she won, and she was looking forward to this little boat ride. After she picked up the tickets from the radio station, she looked at the date of the three hour tour, and was disappointed. She wouldn't be able to go. The three hour tour was scheduled for the next weekend and so was the date she was to take the SAT exam. She and the others were only two years away from going to college, and so the SAT's were important. Oh well, can't let the tickets go to waste. 'Maybe Yusuke and Kuwabara might want them.' She thought.

* * *

"I'm gonna ask Yukina if she wants to come!" Kuwabara was clearly excited about going on the three hour tour.

"Are you going to try and seduce her on the boat or something?"

"Shut up Urameshi! That's none of your business!"

Yusuke was excited about this as well, but he was rather disappointed that Keiko couldn't come. "Okay Kuwabara, let's see….if Yukina comes, then we'll have four tickets left. Who else should we take?"

"Well, we could ask Kurama, but don't even think about asking Hiei. He'll probably say 'no' anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." Yusuke couldn't think of anyone else.

"I could ask my sister, but then she'll probably wanna take that psycho-path husband of hers. It's better than Hiei, though."

"That psycho-path happens to be your brother-in-law, Kuwabara." Yusuke just busted up laughing after he made that remark, and Kuwabara was tempted to beat him up.

"Jeez, Urameshi, I still can't figure out why the hell she would want to marry that guy!"

"Who? Sakyo? Didn't they meet at the Dark Tournament? It's been a couple years since the tournament."

"Could you not change the subject? I'm just saying that if Shizuru comes, then she'll want to bring Sakyo, too."

"Well, he is her husband. You might not want him to come; but if Shizuru's gonna come, you might as well let her bring Sakyo. They've only been married a few months."

"Just drop the subject Urameshi. Who else do you wanna take?"

"We could ask Botan. She'll probably like this since it'll be a break from Koenma."

Suddenly, Botan walked in. "Did I just hear my name? Whose asking me to what?"

"Me and Kuwabara were wondering if you wanted to go on this three hour tour? It's a boat ride. Keiko got tickets, but the day of the boat ride happens to be the same day she has to take the SAT's. It's next Saturday."

Botan's eyes lit up in excitement. "Of course I'll go! Is Yukina coming, too?"

"Kuwabara is gonna ask her."

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first ones to arrive at the tropic port. Yusuke had one small bag with some chips and other snacks. Kuwabara also had a bag of snacks. Both boys were dressed in t-shirts and jeans.

Kurama arrived next. He was wearing a white short-sleeved button down shirt and casual pants and carrying a small brief case-like thingy. "Hey Yusuke. Hey Kuwabara."

"Hey Kurama! Got any food in there?"

Yusuke hit Kuwabara in the back of the head. "Jeez Kuwabara! Do you always have to ask people such dumb questions!"

Their little fight was interrupted when a gorgeous looking Yukina arrived. All eyes were on her. She was wearing a beautiful light pinkish-purple evening gown with silver high-heeled shoes, and she was carrying a dressy handbag. Kuwabara was the first to speak. "Wow! Yukina, you're so beautiful that you look like a movie star!"

Yusuke spoke next. "Yukina, why are you all dressed up?"

"Kazuma told me this is a fancy boat ride where we all dress up nice. Why aren't any of you dressed up?

Yusuke pulled Kuwabara aside. "Uh, Kuwabara? Did you tell Yukina that just so you could see her in a beautiful dress?"

Kuwabara just grinned. "You did! Didn't you, Kuwabara?"

"Well, uh, yeah I did." They looked over and saw Botan coming.

"Hello everyone! I brought us some food in these suit cases!" Botan was carrying two small suit cases of food. She was wearing short denim shorts and a light blue halter top and a pair of flip-flop sandals. "Anyone else coming?"

Then, Shizuru arrived with her husband of three months, Sakyo. Shizuru was wearing a knee-length spaghetti strap sundress and black stiletto heals and carrying her purse. Sakyo was in his usual business suit.

"Sis, what is _he_ doing here? And why are you all dressed up? The last time I saw you all dressed up was for your wedding."

"Well, Kazuma, Sakyo is my husband. And, I'm wearing this outfit because Botan begged me to. So, to shut her up, I gave in."

"Well guys, we better get going. This boat isn't gonna wait forever."

"Yeah, let's go Urameshi."

The tiny ship finally left the port and the gang was off on their three hour tour.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? I'm making this a "Gilligan's Island" setting. Here's a list of the castaways incase you haven't figured it out:

**Gilligan**—Kuwabara

**The Skipper**—Yusuke

**The Professor**—Kurama

**The Millionaire and his Wife**—Sakyo and Shizuru

**The Movie Star (Ginger)**—Yukina

**MaryAnn**—Botan

I know Yukina is not a movie star, but I just needed her to fill that spot. She's not a movie star in this fic. That's why Kuwabara told her to dress up and that's also why he said, "You're so beautiful that you look like a movie star!" (Ginger does where a fancy dress in "Gilligan's Island," so that's why Yukina is.) The same goes with Kurama. I know he's not a professor, and he won't be one in this fic, either. Again, I just thought he'd be a good one to fill this spot since he's the smart one. And, I just thought it would be funny for Kuwabara to fill the spot of Gilligan.

I hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter! Please R & R! It would be greatly appreciated, and I wanna hear your feedback!


	2. Stranded

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANYTHING ELSE!

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews I've received! I got more than I thought! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a month off from school, and this is the first day I wasn't busy. I'm just a busy girl. Well anyway, you guys all asked for Chapter 2, so here it is!

* * *

**YYH Island**

Chapter 2: Stranded

The tiny ship had just departed and the Three Hour Tour was beginning. The view of the pier disappearing was breath taking. Everyone on the boat had been doing their own thing. Yusuke was standing at the front of the ship, Kuwabara was flirting with Yukina as he always does, Botan was taking in the beautiful sight of the ocean, Sakyo had his arm around his wife, and Kurama was also watching and enjoying the scenery.

The pier had completely disappeared and was out of sight. Kuwabara was still flirting with Yukina while she was trying to enjoy the nice view of the ocean, but she just thought he was being funny.

Yusuke starting laughing at Kuwabara's stupidity. "Hey Yukina, if he's annoying you just throw him overboard."

"Urameshi!"

"He's not annoying me, Yusuke. I think he's funny."

The ship was about two hours away from the pier and everyone's good time was suddenly interrupted when the sound of thunder was heard. It started to rain a little bit, then there was some lightening.

All seven people on the ship had started to fear the worst. It was a storm. Yusuke had a shocked look on his face. "I don't like the looks of this."

Kuwabara was next to speak. "What's happening? Don't worry Yukina, I'll protect you!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Shizuru got annoyed. "Shut up, Botan! We are not going to die! It's just a storm." Shizuru spoke too soon. Large waves started up and the tiny ship was being tossed.

Sakyo finally spoke and had a grin on his face. "We could die now. The storm has gotten worse."

Shizuru turned to look at her husband and got even more annoyed. "Did I ask you for your opinion!"

"Better watch out, Sakyo. She can be evil when she's on PMS. Trust me, I lived with her most of my life."

"Damn you Kazuma! You're gonna get it!" Shizuru was tempted to beat up her brother, but was interrupted when a huge wave tossed the ship.

"This is no time for sibling rivalry, you two! We need to worry about getting to safety." Kurama hoped Shizuru and her brother were able to hear him over the noise of the thunder.

Yusuke was confused. "How are we supposed to look for safety, Kurama? We are in the middle of nowhere and there is a tropical storm!"

Kurama pointed to what he thought was an island. "I see and island over there and so we need to try and steer the ship toward it."

* * *

About a half hour later, the storm was over. It was difficult but Yusuke was able to steer the ship to the island with the help of Kurama and Kuwabara.

Yusuke looked around at area. "Glad that's over. Now let's get out of here."

Everyone was off the ship. "I'm afraid it is not going to be that easy, Yusuke. Look at the boat."

"What do you mean, Kurama?"

"We're ship wrecked. Part of the boat is damaged and the motor is dead."

Botan got worried. "So we're stranded on this island?"

"I think so." Kurama replied.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I hope you liked it though. I don't have much to say today, but PLEASE read & review! I wanna hear your feedback. 


	3. This Is Not Going To Work

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANYTHING ELSE!

A/N: Yay! I finally updated this! Enjoy this chapter! I tried putting more humor in it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**YYH Island**

Chapter 3: This Is Not Going To Work

"I cannot believe this! We are stranded on this island with no way of communicating to anyone!"

"Calm down, Yusuke. I'm sure someone here has a cell phone."

"Get real, Botan! We're in the middle of nowhere….all we will get on a cell phone is static!"

"But it won't hurt to try! Jeez, you didn't have to yell at me!"

"She's right, Yusuke. We should at least try."

"Fine, Yukina." Yusuke looked at everyone. "Who here has a cell phone? Sakyo? Kurama?"

Kurama tried using his phone first. "I'm getting static…..hold on, I think I hear someone talking."

Everyone on the island got their hopes up after what Kurama had just said.

"Mother? Shuichi? Hello?" (Kurama was referring to his step-brother)

"Aww…..it's no use!"

Yukina walked up to Kuwabara and tried to tell him things would be alright. "Don't say that, Kazuma. Everything will be okay."

Then Kuwabara tried to act all brave. "Don't you worry, my love! I'll get us off this island!"

Shizuru looked at her little brother in disgust, then turned to Sakyo. "Sakyo, I'm sorry to say he's your brother-in-law."

The attention was now back on Kurama. "I'm sorry. I could not reach anyone."

"Great. Sakyo, you try your phone."

Reluctantly, Sakyo did what Yusuke told him to do. Sakyo had worse luck than Kurama…the battery was dead.

"DAMMIT!" Yusuke yelled as loud as he could. "How the hell could this happen?"

Kurama was frustrated, but managed to stay calm. Well, we are just going to have to try to survive out here. From what I can see there's plenty of things here to keep us alive. There's food here plus the food we brought with us, and of course there's plenty of water. It's still early in the day, so if we all get started we can build a few huts to sleep in."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna start building a hut. C'mon, Kuwabara…come help me."

"Fine, Urameshi!" Kuwabara turned to Yukina. "Hey, Yukina, when I'm done helping Urameshi I'll build a hut for you!"

"Thanks, Kazuma. That's very kind of you!"

Shizuru was laughing at her brother's stupidity. "I wouldn't trust him, Yukina! It'll collapse after he's finished building it!"

"Shut up, sis! You try building one from scratch!"

"Fine, I will! I learned how to build one of these on a field trip back in junior high. It may have been at least eight or so years ago, but I still remember how to do it! And it won't fall apart, either!"

Sakyo was trying not to laugh at his wife and Kuwabara in front of everyone. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Shizuru looked at her husband. "Yeah, it's not a problem. I'm gonna get some wood and other stuff I need to so I can build this thing. Now, the first thing I have to do is get rid of these shoes." Shizuru took off her stilettos and set them down, and was off the collect the needed supplies to build a hut.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Two huts were already built, while one was still in progress. Awhile ago, Shizuru had finished the one that her and Sakyo would be staying in, then she helped Botan and Yukina finish theirs. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were still working on their hut, while the other four watched. Botan, Yukina, and even Shizuru laughed while watching the boys' failed attempts.

"Honestly, this is pretty entertaining. If my brother wasn't helping, then they would have probably been done over an hour ago. It already collapsed three times."

Botan could hardly hold in her laughter. "Come on, Shizuru. Don't you think you should you help them? You're obviously the expert at this!"

"No way, I'll help them after it falls over the tenth time!" The girls continued laughing and taunting the three young boys while they tried miserably to build a hut.

* * *

A/N: Well? Any good? Poor Kuwabara, he's sure getting a lot of crap from his sister. Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated this. The amount of homework I've been getting seemed endless. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Kuwabara! You Idiot!

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANYTHING ELSE!

A/N: Hello! I saw that some people asked about Hiei and why he's not in the fic. All I have to say is HOLD YOUR HORSES AND BE PATIANT! I'm not trying to be rude, but I really don't like it when people jump to conclusions. And about Sakyo's cell phone, yes he does have a high tech phone in this fic, but expensive high tech batteries die too! Don't worry, our favorite millionaire's cell phone will show up again! (I know he's a trillionaire, but remember, I'm making this a YYH version of "Gilligan's Island") PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**YYH Island**

Chapter 4: Kuwabara! You Idiot!

"Screw this. It's getting dark out and I'm tired." Said a frustrated Yusuke.

"Too bad. If it fell over two more times I would have helped." Shizuru said in her usual sarcastic tone. The other girls started laughing. They actually found it pretty entertaining to watch the three boys build a hut, and then fail eight times.

"Guys, should we look for some food and build a fire?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara opened his big mouth, "How are we suppose to go out and look for food when it's almost dark and we can barely see?"

"For once my brother has a good point." Shizuru took out a cigarette and her lighter, and Botan got an idea.

"Well, some of you can hurry and gather wood for a fire while you can still see, and I'll take my oar and fly over the island and see what there is! There has to be coconuts or something here."

Before anyone could say anything, Botan took her oar and flew off. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama all tried gathering wood for a fire, while Yukina sat with Shizuru and Sakyo. Both millionaires were sitting down by their hut and smoking and Yukina was just sitting there and watching the boys.

Yukina sighed, "I hope we get out of here soon."

Shizuru patted Yukina on the shoulder to try and comfort her. "Don't worry, kid. We're going to find a way out of here. Hopefully Keiko or somebody will realize we're all missing and maybe someone can send a search and rescue boat along the route we went on. Who knows?"

Yukina managed to put on a small smile. "I guess you're right."

After awhile the boys came back with some wood to use for a fire. "I think this will do for the night." Kurama stated as he put some wood in a pile.

"Hey sis, can I borrow your lighter?

"Be my guest," Shizuru said as she handed her lighter over to her brother. "Don't set yourself on fire now!" Shizuru smirked and flipped her brother the bird.

"Shut up!"

Their sibling argument was interrupted by a loud ferry girl flying on her oar.

"Yoo-Hoo! I'm back!" Botan smiled one of her cutesy smiles. "I found some coconut trees and fruit. I even found a lagoon. I would have looked more except I can't see anything now." Botan said as she put down her oar and walked over to Yusuke.

"We're building a fire, and right now our only source of light is a couple torches we made out of sticks and we lit them with a cigarette lighter."

"Good idea, Yusuke. Did I miss anything while I was gone for a few minutes?"

"No, not really. Kurama and Kuwabara and I collected some fire wood. Yukina sat with Shizuru and the psycho maniac." Yusuke looked to the side and saw that Kurama started a fire. "Oh look! Kurama finally started a fire. I'm gonna go sit down."

Yusuke and Botan sat with the other five. It started out being silent, then Yuske talked about how he hoped Keiko did well on her SAT test and Kuwabara put more wood in the fire, then Yusuke got an idea…

"Hey, I just thought of something!" Yusuke got up from where he was sitting and was acting excited.

"What Urameshi?"

"We could use Botan's oar to fly out of here!"

It was Botan's turn to get excited. "Of course! Why didn't we think of this earlier?"

"Probably because our minds were all screwed up from all the crap that's been gong on today." Everyone had their hopes up after Yusuke revealed his plan. "Botan, where's your oar? Go get it so we can get out of here!"

"I set it down over here. I'll go get it!" Botan went over to where her oar was. Everybody was so happy…there was a way out after all!

"Good riddance. We can go home and I can see Keiko. She's gonna be glad she wasn't here-"

Yusuke was suddenly interrupted by a loud, high pitched scream. The other six castaways looked over at Botan.

"What is it, Botan?" Shizuru asked.

"My oar. It's gone!" Botan was in a panic.

Shziuru spoke again, "Well, are you sure it was right here? We can barely see anything this far away from the fire. Maybe you're looking in the wrong spot."

Yusuke made a startling discovery and he knew Botan would not be happy, but she would have to know about it. She would have to know now. "Uh, Botan, I found your oar."

"Where?" Botan was relieved that Yusuke found it, but the feeling wouldn't last long.

"In there." Yusuke pointed to the fire.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Botan found her oar, or what was left of it in the fire.

"Kuwabara! You idiot! That was our only ticket off this damn island and you burned it!"

"Quit yelling at me, Urameshi! I didn't realize I grabbed Botan's oar and got it mixed in the fire wood! I could hardly see anything and I must have accidentally picked it up and threw it in the fire!"

"Baby brother really blew it this time." Shizuru muttered under her breath. A frustrated Shizuru realized there was nothing she could do at the moment. "I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm going to bed. If you're going to fight, keep the noise down."

Shizuru started walking into the hut and Sakyo followed.

"No more fighting. I'm not happy with what Kazuma did, either, but I'm sure it was just an accident. It is dark out now and that makes it hard to see with our only light being the fire."

"Oh yeah, Yukina! Start defending him like you always do!"

"Don't you insult Yukina like that, Yusuke!"

"Shut up, Botan!"

Shizuru couldn't stand this any longer. "Save it for the morning! You're being annoying. Just go to bed and beat up my brother tomorrow!"

Shizuru walked back into her hut where Sakyo was waiting for her. "Damn, I feel like I'm baby-sitting four children."

"But there are five of them out there." Sakyo pointed out.

"Kurama is the only one out of those five who is not acting like a child. Anyway, I'm going to sleep." Sakyo was already lying down, and so Shizuru laid down and put her head on his chest. They started kissing each other good-night, and when they still had their lips locked, Kuwabara walked in.

"Me and Urameshi and Kurama don't have a hut yet, so I'm crashing in here."

"No you're not, baby bro. You can sleep outside."

"It's only fair if we split the huts evenly. Three people in one and four people in the other. I think Urameshi's gonna come in here, too."

"Forget it, Kazuma. You aren't camping out in here and neither is Yusuke. There will be two people in this hut and five people in the other one. Got it?"

"Fine, I'll leave." Kuwabara walked out and went into the other hut where it was getting crowded. Shizuru laid back down and shut her eyes.

Nobody was sleeping in the other hut yet. They were all trying to get situated since there were five people crammed into it.

"What am I touching?"

"That's not my hand!"

"Stop moving around!"

"Stop touching me!"

After what seemed like forever, they finally got situated. The boys decided to sleep outside and so Yukina and Botan got the hut to themselves. Kurama went to sleep right away, but Yusuke and Kuwabara had trouble getting to sleep even though they were pretty tired. They looked over to the hut where Shizuru and Sakyo were sleeping.

Both boys started laughing, but they were trying not to be so loud. Finally, one of the boys yelled out, "Hey! I don't wanna hear any jungle noises coming from in there!"

They both started laughing even harder. Shizuru, barely awake, heard every word and thought it sounded like her brother. 'Note to self: beat up baby bro in the morning.' Then she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Now that Botan's oar is reduced to ashes, how are they gonna get off the island? Wait and find out! Again, I know you guys were asking about Hiei, but all I have to say is to please be patient with me. He will show up. How did you all like this chapter? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	5. Sibling Fights and Cell Phone Video Game...

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANYTHING ELSE!

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I just realized it's been over two months since I've updated! But please people, stop yelling at me for not updating. I would update more often if I had the time, but I'm a busy person. Here's a fact: if you're in college and you have a job, then there's almost no such think as free time. If any of you reading this are in college, this fact is true, right? If you're not in college yet, you'll understand when you get there. My classes are over at the beginning of June, so after that I'll hopefully have more free time. Trust me, I'm flattered that you enjoy this fic so much that you want it updated more often, but please stop bugging me about updating. If I had more time, I would update more often.

One more thing: I will NOT make this a Kurama/Botan fic…..I honestly can't stand that pairing. So for those of you who share the same sentiment as me, I'm sure you're relieved to read this note.

Sorry about my ranting.

* * *

**YYH Island**

Chapter 5: Sibling Fights and Cell Phone Video Games

"AAAHHHHHHHHH! What was that?" Kuwabara woke up in the morning to the feeling of something being poured on his face. He looked up and saw Shizuru holding half of a coconut over his head with juice dripping from it.

"This is what you get for the stupid remark you made last night, baby bro!"

"What remark?" Kuwabara asked as he wiped away the coconut juice from his face.

"You don't remember! Maybe I will refresh your memory by throwing this coconut at your head!"

"No no no! I remember! Please don't throw coconuts at me!"

"Okay I won't. But, if I hear another remark about 'jungle noises,' I won't hesitate to aim this thing at your head!"

Yusuke woke up a minute after the conversation between the siblings ended. "What's going on here? Why do you smell like coconuts, Kuwabara?"

"My sister just poured coconut juice on my head because she was pissed and she claimed that I made some stupid remark about her and her stupid husband making noises in the hut."

Yusuke started laughing out loud that he almost woke everybody else up. "You had the balls to say something like that? Jeez!"

"Hey Urameshi, it's only been a few months since they got married. Maybe she's acting all pissy because maybe she's pregnant or something. Don't women get all moody when they're pregnant?"

"That's ridiculous, Kuwabara! Everyone on this island is of course pissy because we're stuck here with no way out!"

Shizuru snuck up behind her brother, and did not look the least bit happy. "Would you like to share with the rest of us what you just said?"

Kuwabara got nervous. "What? I didn't say anything! I was just telling Urameshi why I smelled like coconuts—"

Shizuru cut him off in mid-sentence. "Wrong. I just heard 'Shizuru' and 'pregnant' in the same sentence. How do you explain that?"

"Well, uh, I was just saying, uh—"

"What makes you think I could be pregnant in the first place? I never said I was, and in fact, I know I'm not pregnant!"

"Stop yelling at me sis! I didn't do anything!"

"Liar!" And with that, Shizuru tackled her brother on the ground, and Yusuke watched. 'This is good entertainment…Watching Kuwabara get his ass kicked by his sister!'

"Sis, do you realize you're wearing a dress and you're beating me up?"

"So? I don't' really care! It's you're fault we're all stuck here! If you hadn't thrown Botan's oar into the fire, we would be at home sleeping in our own beds!" After that, Shizuru picked up her brother and body-slammed him.

Yusuke had been watching on the side-lines the whole time. He ran to the girls' hut and woke Botan, Yukina, and Kurama up. "Hey guys! Come over here, quick! Kuwabara is getting beaten up by his sister!"

The girls and Kurama rushed to the scene of all the action. Sakyo soon followed and watched with everyone else as his wife tackled her younger brother.

After about a minute, Shizuru stopped and looked to her side to see five other people staring at her and her brother. "Looks like we have an audience, Kazuma." Shizuru immediately got up off the ground while Yukina ran to Kuwabara's side.

All was silent until Yukina spoke up. "Kazuma, you look hurt. Would you like me to use my healing powers on you?"

Kuwabara got up as soon as Yukina was done speaking. He took her hand in his, and responded, "Oh yes, my love, that would be great!" He was making a fool out of himself as usual.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Yusuke got up and decided to take a small stroll on the island. Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara were trying to knock coconuts down from some trees, Kurama was reading a book he had with him, and Shizuru and Sakyo were nowhere to be seen.

As Yusuke was walking, he saw something shiny laying in the sand. As he got closer, he realized it was a cell phone. 'Hey, this is Sakyo's cell phone. He must have dropped it or something,' Yusuke thought. He grinned. 'Hey, I got an idea!' In order to carry out his plan, he would need Kurama's help.

Yusuke ran up to Kurama who was sitting against a tree reading a book. "Hey Kurama!"

Kurama looked up at Yusuke, "Yes?"

"You're smart. Isn't there a way you can use lemons as batteries? I remember my science teacher saying something about it on a day I was actually paying attention in class."

"Well, yes. Why do you ask? Does it have anything to do with us being able to possibly get off this island?"

"I guess you could say that." Yusuke handed Kurama Sakyo's cell phone. "Here."

Kurama took the phone from Yusuke. "How did you get a hold of this?"

"I found it on the ground. Come on, let's go find a lemon so we can recharge this thing!"

"We need a cord, Yusuke."

"Let's just find a lemon and see what we can do!"

"But, shouldn't you return this to Sakyo?"

"I found it on the ground. Besides, I don't know where Sakyo or Shizuru went. They're probably somewhere on this island doing something that I don't wanna walk in on." Yusuke tried to suppress a chuckle that was wanting to escape, but it did not work.

"Come on, Yusuke. Let's go."

It only took a few minutes for the boys to find a lemon. Kurama, being the smart one he is, found a way to hook the phone up without a cord. "Hey Kurama, the screen on the phone just turned on. This is actually working!"

"Hopefully we will be able to get a hold somebody after this phone is done charging."

* * *

Kurama decided to continue reading his book and Yusuke went to find Kuwabara. As soon as he found him, he led Kuwabara to where the cell phone was sitting.

Kuwabara saw the phone. "Urameshi! Isn't that Sakyo's phone?"

"Yeah. It was laying on the ground. I think it fell out of his pocket. It's been charging for awhile now, it should be done soon. We'll see of there's any games on it."

"Yeah! Hey, won't Sakyo be mad if you have his phone?"

"How could he be mad at us if it fell out of his pocket on accident? I'll give it back to him when he comes back from wherever he is with your sister."

Kuwabara grinned. "Their probably off doing the naughty thing." Both boys started laughing.

After their laughing fit had ended, the phone was done charging. Yusuke picked it up. "I'm gonna try and call Keiko." He tried but the phone was out of service. "Damn. Just what I thought!"

"Come on, let's see if there are any games on here!"

"Wait a sec, this thing has internet access!"

"It's not gonna work, Urameshi! You couldn't even make a phone call."

Yusuke was not listening to his friend. He tried to get the internet to work on the phone with the color screen, and it worked. "This is strange, I can use the internet but I can't make a phone call."

Kuwabara looked at the phone.

Both boys sat down under a tree. "Hey, Kuwabara, let's look at stuff online! We can play online video games!"

"Yeah!"

"But first…"

"What are you doing, Urameshi?" Kuwabara was trying to look at the phone to see what his friend was doing.

"Yes! Nudy pictures!"

"URAMESHI! Is this what you do in your spare time when Keiko is not around? You look at naughty websites!"

"Shut up, Kuwabara! Just enjoy the moment!"

Kuwabara decided to have fun while he could. Both boys were looking at things on the internet for awhile. Botan and Yukina were now building sand castles, completely oblivious as to what the two immature teenage boys were doing with a rich man's cell phone.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Yusuke and Kuwabara were still having their fun looking at stuff online. Their fun was interrupted when a tall figure stood above them, and this person did not look thrilled.

"Having fun, boys?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up and saw a pissed off looking brunette.

"SHIZURU!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in unison.

They knew they were gonna get it!

* * *

A/N: Like it? I hope so. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will happen. I'm a busy person when school is in session, but my classes are over at the beginning of June. So until then, I have no idea when I'll be able to update this story or any of my others. That's all I have to say for now. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Do you think Kuwabara and Yusuke would do something like what they just did at the end of this chapter? I kinda thought that sounded like something they would do! Do you think I did okay keeping people in character? (I'm talking about all the characters in this fic)


End file.
